Flamme de vie, flamme du désespoir
by princesszofia
Summary: Petite histoire à lire avec un boite de mouchoire car, coeur sensible s'abstenir!


Êtes-vous déjà posé la question qu'est ce qu'une flamme qui brûle sur la corde d'une bougie? La lueur qu'elle projette en brûlant la cire? La chaleur qu'elle répand tout en dansant au rythme du vent? Si la flamme manque d'air, elle s'éteindra pour toujours…

Le feu est pour moi le symbole de la vie. Elle représente tous mes amis, parents et autre que je côtoie. Certain prétende que le feu est signe de l'enfer, je crois plutôt qu'ils en n'ont peur. Parfois lorsque je regarde la flamme mouvante d'une bougie, je vois le visage d'un mort. Mort car j'entends son cri déchirant arriver d'outre tombe. Ce mort était ma meilleure amie : Hermione.

Tout cela s'était produit si vite. Je devais faire un choix. J'étais tiraillé entre la vie et la mort. Je ne voulais pas que sa se termine ainsi car en même temps qu'Hermione rendit son dernier souffler, la flamme vivante de mon cœur, s'éteignit.

Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en 5ième. Le mois d'avril ne venait que de débuté et le froid commençait à disparaître. Harry avait aidé son équipe à gagner la coupe de Quidditch a notre maison tandis qu'Hermione s'abandonnait à l'étude face aux examens approchant. De toute l'année, Voldemort ne s'était manifesté. 

Je n'ai plus peur de prononcé son nom. Je sais au fond de moi qu'il est comme le feu, il n'est pas immortel.

Bref, la journée débuta comme toute les autres et se continua également comme toute les autres jusqu'à l'heure du dîner (souper). Pendant que je mangeais un morceau de gigot d'agneau, l'impossible arriva.

Impossible car moi, Harry, Hermione était persuadé que la flamme de notre ami ne pouvait s'éteindre. Harry me racontait souvent, combien il aimait regarder les yeux de notre directeur, pétillé. Il disait toujours qu'une lueur étrange y reflétait. La lueur du feu de vie.

Un grand cri se fit entendre. Puis entra des hommes vêtus de noir. On ne pouvait voir leurs visages mais pourtant tout le monde savait qui ils étaient. Non pas leur identité mais plutôt leur communauté. Les mangemorts. Ils entraient tous 2 par 2 sans jeté de regard autour d'eux. Ils avaient un but précis et rien ne pouvaient les arrêter. Entre les mangemorts du milieu, Je put apercevoir une ombre beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Cette ombre était suivi d'une jeune fille voilée qui portait, contrairement aux autres, du rouge. La jeune fille s'arrêta nette devant la table des professeurs. Elle tira de sa manche une rose et l'offrit à Dumbledore. Celui-ci la prit. Bizarrement personne ne réagit pour arrêter les mangemorts. Tout le monde était envoûté par un je ne sais quoi. Puis l'ombre dominante s'approcha du vieux directeur et lança les mots fatals. _Avada Kedavra_. Le directeur s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il n'avait pas résisté. Il était mort comme bien des gens l'avaient été avant lui.

Puis Harry se leva dans un cri déchirant. Il courut vers l'homme qui lui inspirait tant de choses. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Tout se passait si vite, pourtant je voyais la scène au ralentit. Je jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. Nous courûmes vers Harry, car nous savions qu'il courait un grand danger. Hermione se jeta alors sur lui, pour l'empêcher d'avancer et je fit de même. Nous fûmes basculés, tous trois, dans un tout autre monde. L'air était humide et froid. Le ciel était brumeux et une pluie fine tombait sur nous. Je regarda autour de moi et vit que nous nous trouvions dans un cimetière. Tout les mangemorts avaient formé autour de nous un cercle. Puis la jeune fille vêtue de rouge s'approcha de nous et nous offrit une rose. Je la prit et la contempla. Puis tout a coup la rose se consomma comme une flamme le fait. Le maître de la jeune fille s'approcha ensuite vers nous. S'était bien entendue Voldemort. Il nous fit alors un discours qui dura plus de 20 minutes.

Je n'ai retiré que quelques éléments de son récit.

__

La fin du monde est arrivée. Pleure Potter, pleure. Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. Je n'ai besoin que de ton sang. Je suis sur que tu te feras un réel plaisir de me le donner comme l'an dernier….

J'étais terrifié. Je regarda autour de moi et vit une pierre tombale. Je me cacha derrière. Étrangement, personne ne remarqua ma disparition. Un mangemort pris Harry et lui fit une entaille a la main. Il déversa son sang dans un bol. C'est alors qu'une étrange vague de courage m'emplit. Je me leva et menaça Voldemort de la pointe de ma baguette magique. 

C'est alors qu'il fit ce que je considéra une erreur pour moi et Harry. Voldemort prit Hermione et la pointa du bout de la baguette. Il me dit ensuite de lâché la mienne ou sinon c'est Hermione qui payera. Tandis qu'Hermione me suppliait de tué Voldemort, Harry me criait : C'est elle ou le monde entier, et moi j'ai choisi, tue Voldemort.

Je ne pouvais croire qu'Harry voulait sacrifier ma meilleure amie. Celle qui gouvernait mon cœur depuis bien des années. Tous les instants passés avec elle refit alors surface. Je n'avais pas le droit de condamner ainsi mon amie. D'éteindre sa flamme à tout jamais. Pourtant je prononça les mots mortels : Avada Kedrava. Voldemort prit Hermione comme bouclier et elle tomba sur le sol. Je venais d'éteindre le feu qui brûlait en elle.

La suite se passa très rapidement. Je courus vers Hermione tandis que Harry tuait Voldemort. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon cœur. J'avais peut être empêcher la fin du monde ou du moins aider, mais a quel prix!!! J'avais tué un être humain. Pire encore mon amie. Puis Harry me prit par l'épaule et me dit : Tu as fait le bon choix….

Comment osait-il accepter mon tel geste ? Les journées qui suivirent ne fut pas un très grand secours a ma peine qui grandissait à chaque fois que je repensais à cette soirée là,car sans cesse résonnait dans ma tête ''je m'appelle Ron Weasley et j'ai tué ma meilleure amie''

Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
